This, That, and Whatnot
by cyandevil666
Summary: Drabbles of Sesshoumaru and Kagome. May have a continuing plot.
1. Of Meetings and Usagi

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

A/N: Wanted to try my hands at a drabble.

* * *

Of Meetings and Usagi 

The first time she met him she told his brother, her protector, to disgrace him by pulling out the family heirloom that he thought should have rightfully been his. He of course tried to kill her in return.

The second time they met, she shot three arrows. The first revered the stolen blade he held. The second aimed at his borrowed arm. And the third broke his armor. He of course in return threw his brother, then her love interest, at her to knock her out, and also pierced a hole through his brother.

After many more meetings they fell into a sort of alliance where he saved her and she protected his ward. From these she found out that though he was the fierce demon lord in appearance, manner and power deep down he also had a heart that was capable of many things. And he found out that she was much more than the little filly that followed his brother around.

"Sesshoumaru?" she asked, never turning around to actually look, "Come sit. It's a lovely night."

He came out of the shadows of the trees, glaring at her audacity for addressing him so casually even demanding him to "sit". He was not his younger half brother. However he moved forward to stand beside her.

"I always wonder if the rabbit had ever been given the choice of going up there." She stared at the full moon, "What if it had never wanted to leave in the first place? What of its family and love ones? Wouldn't it be lonely up there?"

"Foolish humans and their foolish tales," he admonished. At this she turned to look at him and into his golden orbs. Their eyes locked as if searching for something that might be there.

He turned to walk away, breaking their contact, "If the rabbit wanted, it could simply leave." A long pause, "But who is to say that it can't be happy up there with the old man." With that he left the clearing, back into the forest.

She stared at his retreating back while a slow smile grew on her lips.

* * *

A/N: The rabbit or usagi in this drabble is in reference to a Japanese folklore about the Old Man of the Moon wanting to see which animal was the kindest out of a group of friends in the forest: a rabbit, a fox and a monkey. In the end the rabbit was deemed kindest thus the Old Man took the rabbit up to the moon with him. This folklore is usually took during the full moon for it is believed that when you look at the moon you can see the rabbit, usually making mochi. 


	2. Of Giant Lizards and Arrogant Youkai

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

* * *

Of Giant Lizards and Arrogant Youkai

"Kagome, come sit with us!"

As Kagome walked over to her friends the building began to shake fiercely. Then the roof and walls crumbled in as a horrendous roar ripped across the air. Now on the ground, she looked up to see the jaws of a Tyrannosaurus Rex coming down through the opened roof. Though her mind told her body to move, she was helplessly frozen in place as those same jaws came down –

Startled, Kagome jolted awake. Looking around she was greeted with the dying ambers of a camp fire, a cool night's air and a pair of yellow orbs.

His foolish brother had run off once again, probably to find the undead miko, and that left him with the responsibility of their combined group. He had been keeping a vigilant watch over the entire camp through the dead of the night when he noticed how the girl suddenly froze in her sleep. Then, when she suddenly jolted awake with her hands clenching her chest, he raised a quizzical eyebrow at her.

Their eyes met, his questioning, hers frazzled.

"I dreamt I was about to be eaten by a dinosaur," she began, her heart rate coming down slowly. "It's this ancient pre-historic giant lizard thing," she added when his look asked for what a dinosaur was.

"Hn," he scoffed, "as if a giant lizard could best this Sesshoumaru. Go back to sleep, silly miko."

Although most would view his response as arrogant and overbearing, somehow it assured and comforted her. Trust Sesshoumaru to know his strength. "Thanks," she said, calmer now, as she lowered herself back to sleep.

"Hn."

* * *

A/N: This drabble should just be taken lightly for it was inspired by a friend who randomly told me she had a dream about being eaten by a dinosaur and I thought it was funny for its randomness. Then again maybe there's plot maybe there isn't. (Though I'm sure at the moment there isn't... but who knows... Oo?)


	3. Of Lightning and Thunder

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

* * *

Of Lightning and Thunder 

She stood alone on top of the little hill looking into the dark distance as if waiting for something to happen. Flash, a bolt of electricity streaked through that distant horizon and lit up the night's sky, followed seconds later by a roar caused by the effect of the sound barrier being ripped apart.

It was so mesmerizing to watch this show of lights and sounds that she had snuck out from the little hut they were sheltering in during the dead of the night. That whole day had been dry and windy, and she had felt the static in her hair and on her skin. Of course this did not necessary guarantee the chances of a lightning and thunder storm, but when her red-coated best friend had suggested that they take resident for the night instead of camping out, she was willing to take those chances.

Flash, another bolt invaded the heavens, followed by the deafening roar that sounded through the cold air. A chilling breeze passed through her causing her to shiver as she stood there waiting and anticipating the next time lightning strikes. She was now very glad that she had decided to layer herself up before sneaking out on this night. But of course, it was still very bone chilling cold, and thus she would very likely catch a cold.

Light and almost inaudible footsteps behind her indicated the arrival of someone. However, his aura told her exactly who it was, thus she did not feel the need to turn around and be alarmed.

The static and electricity that had current through the whole day had set his joints off, therefore he had left earlier in the night to take off and relieve the restlessness of his muscles. However, upon his return to find a trail of the miko's scent leading off into the hills, he was far too curious not to follow after. Finding her standing there in the chilling atmosphere, he moved to stand next to her when she once again refused to acknowledge his presence.

Flash, a bolt streaked awfully close to the ground, illuminating in the night. Seconds later, a most devastating sound ripped though the air. He was quite piqued with interest as he observed how such a display did not frighten her like most humans. And he idly acknowledged how she had left the warmth of shelter to seek and be entranced by this demonstration of nature's power.

A chilling gush of wind passed through them, and he turned unfazed to watch as she shivered in the cold while trying to burrow her head deeper into her strange attire. When the gush finally passed and the air settled fractionally down, she looked up again, and their eyes locked.

"I know I'm not supposed to be out here," she whispered up to his sun-kissed orbs, "but even if I get sick from this, it is worth it to witness this sight."

He searched her deep cerulean orbs as if seeking falsehood from her confession. "Hn," he finally replied, "do what you will, Miko. This Sesshoumaru is not your keeper."

She smiled at this, as they both turned back towards the distant sky. A flash of lightning once again lit up the horizon only to be followed later by the thunder that roared across the silent space as the miko and taiyoukai stood witness to a phenomenon of Mother Nature.

* * *

A/N: This little drabble was inspired by a thunderstorm that I witnessed last night through my window. I found it to be the most inspirational and amazing sight ever and can not help but be mesmerized by it, so I wrote this little drabble. I truly do love lightning and thunder storms. 


	4. Of Sickness and Concern

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

* * *

Of Sickness and Concern

"Hurry up, Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha. "You're holding us up!"

"You're being quite insensitive, my friend. Lady Kagome is evidently ill at the moment. We should have rested for a few days." Miroku defended.

"It's alright Miroku-san. I don't want to hold up the – acchhhoooo!" Kagome sneezed.

"Well it's her fault for wandering out at night in that thunder storm. The wench has no common sense at all!" cried Inuyasha.

Kagome tried to reply, but instead she swayed on the spot. Luckily for her though, a certain taiyoukai was very fast thus prevented her from hitting the dirt.

"Hanyou, the miko is clearly incapable of going further. Or are you too much of an idiot to notice." Sesshoumaru said.

"I agree. We should camp until Kagome-chan is better." Sango injected.

"Keh. Fine, but by this rate we'll never catch up to Naraku!" With that said Inuyasha stormed off. Miroku, Sango and Shippo knowing better, ignored the angry hanyou and started to set up camp.

Not bothering to pay anyone else any attention, Sesshoumaru carried the feverish Kagome over to a nearby tree where he set her down.

"Miko, are you alright?" Having known the girl for a time now, Sesshoumaru had grown to consider her as pack. Thus it was only right for him to show some sort of concern.

"Hmmm, just kinda hot," a slightly delirious Kagome replied with half-lidded eyes.

Setting his hand on her forehead, Sesshoumaru felt her temperature. Having the ability to adjust his own, he lowered the temperature of his hand to help cool her feverish state down.

"Ah, that feels nice." Reaching up, Kagome took hold of his hand and brought it to her cheek. "Thanks, Sesshoumaru."

"Hn. Rest miko, this Sesshoumaru will see to your recovery."

"Hmmm," not letting go of his hand, Kagome nodded off. This however, left a certain taiyoukai with very few choices. Sighing, Sesshoumaru gave in to settling down next to Kagome. This was how the two stayed for the rest of the day and night. Though, of course, true to his words, the taiyoukai saw to the miko's recovery.

* * *

A/N: Getting sick sucks. It totally blows, but it happens. So when it does it's always nice to have someone close by taking care of you.


End file.
